Repetisi
by mysticahime
Summary: Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, segalanya tetaplah sama—bagaikan repetisi sempurna tanpa melenceng dari siklus yang seharusnya. \AU OOC OC/ for viddaaaa atau vida jerry jonas \No silent readers/ —mysticahime


"Apa kau sehat?"

Sepanjang ingatan Haruno Sakura, hal pertama yang ditanyakan ibunya ketika ia menjejakkan kedua kaki di atas _parquette_ yang mengarah ke dapur adalah sebaris kalimat sederhana sarat perhatian. Tiga kata yang memastikan puteri sematawayangnya berada dalam kondisi prima untuk menyambut hari-hari cemerlang.

Sebaris ucapan yang selalu diulang setiap harinya, berkali-kali, bagaikan sebuah—

.

—**Repetisi**

.

**mysticahime**  
©2012

**Disc:** MK-_sama_

.

"Apa kau sehat?"

"Kurang-lebih." Sakura memaksa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur, memegangi pelipisnya yang seolah berdenyut ritmis. Nyeri menjalar ke seluruh bagian kranialnya, setiap gelombangnya seolah meremukkan kepala. "—hanya kurang tidur, kurasa."

Terhuyung-huyung, gadis itu mendekati bingkai jendela yang terhalangi lembaran gorden berwarna salem, menyingkirkan kain penutup itu dan mengikatnya dengan tali merah yang tergantung di sisi jendela.

Sakit kepalanya bertambah parah, pandangannya seolah berputar. Sosok ibunya—yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar sang buah hati karena anak perempuannya belum bangun walau sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam biologisnya—tampak terbagi menjadi dua individu. Namun keduanya menunjukkan raut wajah cemas.

_Diplopia_, Sakura mengerang dalam hati. Kenyataan bahwa istilah dari mata kuliahnya yang masih timbul di kala dirinya mengalami sindroma-bangun-pagi-setelah-terjaga-sampai-pukul-tiga-subuh tidak membuatnya gembira. Malahan, gadis berusia akhir belasan itu merasa jengkel karenanya.

"Dan kau yakin dengan keadaanmu saat ini kau mau pergi menemui Sasuke?" Kedua lengkung alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi—dan pada kedua _emerald_ si gadis tampak seolah _dua pasang_ alislah yang terangkat.

Sepasang netra itu terpejam, pemiliknya berdiri dengan kaku. Dahinya yang bebas dari helai-helai berwarna merah jambu berkerut samar. "Seharusnya aku bisa, ini hanya masalah _morning sickness_ dan—"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sedang hamil tiga bulan, Nona Muda." Suara sang ibu terdengar tajam bahkan bagi telinga Sakura yang diragukannya berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. "Akan kuambilkan beberapa butir _acetaminophen_ dan kembalilah tidur. Bilang pada Sasuke, kau sakit."

Kalau ibunya sudah bicara demikian, Sakura tak bisa menolak lagi. Tertatih-tatih ia merayap menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyelinap ke balik selimut. Menutup mata, berperang melawan rasa sakit yang menyedot semua konsentrasinya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sehat?"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis sembari memakai jas _co-assistent_-nya dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapatkan panggilan dari departemen forensik—stase kepaniteraan klinik yang sedang digelutinya selama empat pekan ini—dan ia harus berada di UGD dalam setengah jam, melakukan _visum_ pada korban kecelakaan lalu lintas di Sektor 9 yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Mom_," cetusnya, membuka lemari penyimpanan sepatu dan menemukan sepatu berhak rendah dan segera menjejalkan kedua kaki pucatnya ke dalam sana. "Tak usah khawatir, semalam aku cukup tidur, dan—"

"—makan." Sekotak plastik penuh potongan _sandwich_ tersuruk ke lipatan lengan Sakura yang sedang menahan map, papan jepit, dan jaket. "Sejak bangun tadi kau belum makan apa-apa, malah membantuku mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun adikmu—yang sebenarnya masih sore nanti."

Gadis muda itu nyaris terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baik-baik. Kumakan selagi di jalan, _Mom_."

"Hati-hati." Sebelum pintu tertutup, Sakura mendengar pesan ibunya. "Salju mungkin sudah mencair, tapi genangan airnya—"

"—_I will be fine_!" teriaknya seraya berjalan menjauh dari rumah, bersiap menghadapi kasus apa pun di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sehat?"

Ketika kedua mata itu terbuka, pandangannya masih buram dan berbayang. Kesadarannya masih naik-turun, tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara ibunya dengan jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh garis-garis abstrak itu kembali fokus menjadi sosok sang ibu yang berdiri di sisinya.

Dicobanya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai ia bisa terbujur dalam lautan berwarna putih—Sakura bersumpah ia sedang berada di ICU saat ini—dan ia menemukan kilasan memori saat sebuah motor melaju kencang dan berada terlalu dekat dengan posisinya saat itu; baru saja akan menyeberang jalan setelah selesai berjaga di stase mata. Terdengar gerungan kasar dan segalanya berubah gelap.

Aroma obat bercampur dengan karbol menguar di udara, bau yang dikenali Sakura sebagai ciri khas rumah sakit, dan bau itu membuatnya agak pusing. Selain itu, ruangan terasa begitu terang dengan pijaran lampu-lampu yang menancap di langit-langit. Atau mungkin semuanya merupakan efek samping obat bius yang diinjeksikan selama ia di ruang bedah?

"Mmm," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Mulutnya terasa kaku dan kering. Sakura mencoba menggerakkan lengannya dan menemukan infus menembus kulitnya dan diplester dengan rapi.

"Masih ingat siapa aku?" Pertanyaan ibunya berganti merujuk ke subjek lain yang, Sakura tahu, berusaha mengecek apakah ingatannya tidak terganggu akibat kecelakaan itu. Kalau menilik adanya rasa nyeri di bagian puncak kepala—dari sela-sela rasa pusing yang dideritanya—bisa dipastikan kepalanya mengalami cedera yang cukup hebat.

"_Mom_," jawabnya dengan sisa-sisa suara yang ada. Seseorang, kenapa tidak ada yang memberikannya segelas air? Apa diharamkan untuk minum setelah sadar dari pengaruh anestesi dan sedasi?

"Oh." Wanita itu melipat kedua lengannya yang terbalut jas lab putih. "Dan kurasa kau tahu liburan satu harimu besok akan dihabiskan di sini, dengan Ringer Laktat mengalir ke pembuluh—"

"Tidak!" Sakura ingat besok adalah kejadian langka, libur untuk para _co-ass_ stase mata sebelum ujian. "Seharusnya besok _aku pergi _ice-skating_ dengan Ino dan yang lainnya_!"

Melihat kehisterisan anak perempuan sematawayangnya, sang ibu hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Sepertinya kau memang sehat-sehat saja," katanya pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan berganti baju dan kembali menjadi ibumu, bukannya _dokter yang membuat surat keputusan rawat inap_-mu."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sehat?"

Berlatar jeritan tangis bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia, Sakura mengangguk lemah menyahuti pertanyaan ibunya. Wanita nyaris separuh baya itu menggenggam tangan anaknya yang baru berjuang keras melahirkan putera pertamanya.

(Wanita muda bermata zamrud itu mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya ketika salah satu perawat berkata, "Selamat, anak Anda sangat _tampan_ seperti ayahnya.")

(Dan kalau saja diizinkan turun dari ranjang, Sakura pasti sudah menarik kerah si perawat wanita dan mengancamnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kalau ada perempuan yang _naksir_ Sasuke.)

"Aku yakin kau sehat." Ibunya mengamati wajah Sakura, mundur ketika perawat memberikan bayi terbungkus kain putih kepada puterinya. "Tapi setidaknya tahan keinginanmu sampai kau selesai memberikan bayimu _colostrum_, oke?"

Sakura hanya bisa nyengir mendengar sindiran halus itu. "Ya, ya, Dokter senior Haruno," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, membuat sang ibu mencibir.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sehat?"

Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hal pertama yang diucapkan oleh tubuh renta ibunya adalah pertanyaan yang biasa diucapkannya sedari masa kanak-kanaknya yang gemilang. Kalimat interogatif yang identik dengan ucapan 'selamat pagi'. Sejak dulu, mendengar ibunya melontarkan tiga patah kata itu merupakan suatu rutinitas yang tak tergantikan.

Dan setelah bertahun-tahu berlalu...

...kalimat itu masih sama. Nadanya. Perhatian dan kasih yang terkandung di dalam setiap suku katanya...

—segalanya bagaikan repetisi sempurna yang membangkitkan segala kenangan dari kotak harta berjudul 'keluarga'.

Wanita berambut permen kapas itu membungkuk agar jaraknya dengan sang ibu tak terbentang jauh, mengamati rupa sosok berharga baginya. Usia telah memakan habis raganya. Kerutan-kerutan timbul di wajah dan seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Ada tiga gurat halus di sudut-sudut mata hijaunya yang diwariskan dengan sempurna kepada sang anak. Rambut merah mudanya sudah berganti menjadi helai-helai keperakan dengan sedikit rona ceri di bagian ujung-ujungnya.

—dan wajah pucat yang menampakkan sosok yang sudah bertarung dengan kehidupannya di masa muda. Sosok panutan Sakura selama ini.

Dalam visualisasinya, Sakura selalu melihat ibunya sebagai figur ibu rumah tangga, dokter, dan seorang idola. Menyayanginya tanpa batas, melimpahinya dengan perhatian, mencurahinya dengan bimbingan dan ilmu.

Dan di hari tuanya, ia mendapatkan kesempatan menangani _dia_ yang kondisi tubuhnya sudah melemah dan sakit-sakitan.

Digenggamnya sebelah tangan sang ibu yang bebas dari infus, berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa sayang yang belum pernah tersalurkan seutuhnya. Air matanya menggenang sehingga pandangannya menjadi memburam, mengaburkan sosok ibunya yang terus menatap dari mata tuanya.

"_I love you, Mom_," ungkapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Sekarang ganti aku yang merawatmu. _Dan akan berlaku seterusnya_."

Genggaman tangan itu menguat.

"Apa kau sehat?"

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Untuk **vida jerry jonas** yang selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesah via bbm. AILAPYUPUUUULLLLL! Makasih ya, atas selama ini, hihi.

_You're like a friend, a lover (EHEM), a sister, and a __**mother**__ for me_.

Muah muah muaaaacccchhh :*

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
05082012**

Catatan: dibuat dalam 2 jam kurang, jadi sori kalo jeleeekksss


End file.
